


Occlumency Lessons

by sollertiae (Enname)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enname/pseuds/sollertiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware what lesson you are trying to impart.</p><p>If you squint there is possibly some sort of Snarry pre-slash. </p><p>Snapecase Entry for 2013, category four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occlumency Lessons

[](http://s104.beta.photobucket.com/user/Enname/media/11590_original_zps1bbfa5a4.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Cabepfir for her ability to organise legs and try to make the best of my terrible photography.


End file.
